Drinking buddies
by AlexandraG
Summary: Traducción. Un muy, muy borracho hitokiri encuentra a alguien con quien hablar en la más insólita de las personas...


**Disclaimer **(de la traductora): Ni la historia ni Rurouni Kenshin me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores: Shirou Shinjin y al señor Watsuki.

**Drinking Buddies**

By Shirou Shinjin.

**Disclaimer:** No tengo, no, y más probablemente nunca poseeré a Rurouni Kenshin, o sus personajes. Ellos pertenecen a varias corporaciones malvadas, y al maravilloso Watsuki-sama. Solo voy a tomarlos prestados por un poco, ok?

* * *

Lentamente revolvió el sake por la copa, casi encantado por los brillantes diseños que hacía en la luz. Parecía como un estanque. Un muy, muy pequeño estanque. Quizás había koi en el. No le gustaban mucho los koi. Si esto era un estanque, entonces eso significaba que había _mucho_ sake en el, ya que los estanques eran por lo general muy grandes. Y tanto sake no se debería desperdiciar. Así que lo bebió.

Puso su mano de regreso a abajo, y se preguntó de donde había venido la tercer copa de sake- podría haber jurado que habían solo dos hace un minuto.

También comprendió que estaba un poco sediento. Quizás si no estuviera sediento, el tercer estanque de koi se marcharía y podría beber los otros dos en paz. Entonces vertió más sake en cada uno de los estanques (justo desparramando bastante), y los bebió también.

"Hic."

'_Que extraña cosa para que lo diga un estanque de koi'_, pensó a través de la masiva neblina inducida por el alcohol que en este momento envolvía su mente.

"Hic."

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Era casi como si las charcas de koi estuvieran ebrias! Espera... que charcas de koi?

Levantó la mirada, y vio una grande y alta imagen desenfocada de pie vigilándolo.

"Hic," Hipó hacía él.

"Estás ebrio," declaró, con ojos de sueño.

"Mentiras," contestó la imagen borrosa, antes de medio sentarse, medio colapsando en la estera al otro lado de él. "Qué hace un tipo tan pequeño como tú bebiendo tan tarde?" preguntando por él.

"Soy miserable," declaró con resolución. "Al menos, pienso que lo soy. No puedo recordar muy bien si era miserable o solamente somnoliento."

Ambas imágenes borrosas solo lo miraron.

"No me gusta mi trabajo," admitió finalmente, algo débilmente, recogiendo un grano de la mesa.

La imagen borrosa resopló. "Dímelo a mí," contestó su nuevo amigo.

"Tu también?"

"See. Un día si y otro también… la misma cosa una y otra vez," se quejó el Señor Imagen Borrosa.

"Eso no está bien. Quieres algo de sake? No estoy seguro si está bien- no puedo recordar cuanto he tenido."

"Oh, está bien." Vertió a su compañero una cantidad bastante grande de sake, y después algo para si mismo.

"Bueno, apuesto a que mi trabajo es peor que el tuyo," dijo cuando revolvió su bebida.

"Lo dudo. Mi trabajo es bastante malísimo," desafió la imagen borrosa.

"Está bien, escucha esto..." dijo, apoyándose conspiratoriamente. "Tengo que matar gente." Con esto, se inclinó hacia atrás y cabeceó con sabiduría.

"Esto es una coincidencia-yo también!" exclamó la imagen borrosa.

"De veras? Hey, a donde fue mi bebida?" dijo, mirando a los sospechosamente vacíos platos de sake. Esto era como si alguien se hubiera llevado y bebido todo el sake!

"No se-el mío también se escapó. Supongo que mejor sirvamos más."

"See, bueno…" comenzó como si tratara de recordar de cual garrafa de sake había salido. "Apuesto que he matado más."

"Nuh-uh"

"Bien; hoy, mate…" tuvo que recordar sobre eso. "Catorce personas."

El grupo de imágenes borrosas delante de él parecieron sorprendidas. Al menos, él _pensó_ que parecieron sorprendidas.

"Nada mal. A ver, Yo solo conseguí… hic… tres hoy, pero ha sido un día lento y todo eso..."

Asintió, conociendo ese tipo de días. "No consigues demasiados en esos."

"See."

El silenció descendió en el pequeño grupo de personas, mientras el número de copas de sake que cada uno sostenía se incrementaran gradualmente a algo ridículo como cinco piezas. Los estanques de koi no habían vuelto aún.

"Así que... estás casado?" preguntó una de las que imágenes borrosas que parecían más alerta.

"Nooooo... bueno, hay una... nah..." contestó la imagen borrosa #2 tímidamente.

"Oh vamos, dime!" persuadió, sintiendo debilidad. "Cuanto tiempo tenemos de conocernos el uno al otro?"

"Yo... no puedo recordar..." admitió su compañero con vergüenza.

"Debe ser mucho tiempo, entonces!"

"Supongo que sí. Bueno... ella… bueno, ella… no es mi esposa… no aún en todo caso..."

"Uh-huh... así que no se lo has propuesto, aún?"

"No, bueno... es un poco difícil, uh... tu sabes... encontrar un momento romántico en la mitad de la guerra..." dijo la imagen borrosa, como si tratara de pasar sus dedos alrededor de la copa de sake, y logrando derramar todo su contenido en el proceso. "Especialmente cuando vas por ahí apuñalando a la gente todo el día."

Acercó la mano y le dio a la imagen borrosa más cercana un tranquilizante palmadita en el brazo. "Encontrarás un camino."

"See, eso espero…" dijo la imagen borrosa mientras una sonrisa estupida salió de su rostro.

"Así que... ella es bonita?" preguntó con esperanza.

"Jeje, oh see. Hic."

"Mucho?"

"Wow mucho."

"Ooh. Ustedes han, uh… tu sabes…"

"Qué?"

"Tu sabes..." se inclinó más cerca, luciendo con ojos de sueño por conversar a escondidas. "Besado?"

La imagen borrosa comenzó a soltar risitas para sí. "See… un par de veces…"

Solo se sentaron ahí y se rieron tonta y disimuladamente para ellos por un rato.

"Que hay sobre ti; te casaste?" le preguntó la imagen.

"Bueno, lo _estuve_... por varios meses."

"Oh... que pasó?"

"Ella murió," admitió él tristemente.

"Oh... siento realmente oír eso," varias imágenes borrosas dijeron, con una expresión lastimosa sobre sus caras. "Hic."

"See, la extraño."

Era el turno de la imagen para darle una tranquilizante palmadita en el brazo. "Quieres hablar de eso? Como sucedió?"

"Yo la apuñalé."

"Ohh," contestó la persona borrosa. "Quiero decir, estoy del lado de las puñaladas, pero no crees que eso es un poquito rudo?"

Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. "No era mi intención matarla... fue un..." _resoplo_, "...accidente..."

La imagen borrosa del extremo izquierdo pudo decir que estaba claramente alterado sobre eso, así que puso una mano en su hombro y dijo, "Háblame de eso-vamos, déjalo salir."

"Bueno," _resoplo_, "Ellos se la habían llevado."

"Ellos quienes?"

"Uhmm… esos ellos. Esos que no me gustan," añadió amablemente.

"Ahh, esos ellos. Odio a esos tipos. Hic. Algunas veces solo tengo ganas de apuñalarlos por el," la imagen borrosa sacudió su cabeza por un segundo, después pareció calmarse. "Perdón por eso... beber me hace agitar un poco... continua."

"Está bien," contestó. "De todas formas, ellos la tenían escondida en este bosque, ves?"

"See."

"Y, y... primero ellos me cegaron con esta gran cosita _boooosshhh!_ Que hizo _boom!_ Y entonces no pude ver!"

"Esos bastardos," añadió la imagen borrosa, flexionando su puño cerca de su katana inconscientemente.

"See, y entonces ellos… uh… cual es la palabra para el que no es capaz de oir?"

"Uhh... sordo?"

"See, eso. Ellos me volvieron sordo con otro _booosshhh!_ Así que entonces no estaba sintiendo bien el entorno."

"Puedo imaginarlo. Hic."

"Como sea, también sangro por todas partes y, ohh! La peor parte... este lugar en que ellos la tenían, estropeó un poco todos mis sentidos... tu sabes... como el sentido del ki?"

"Oh see," dijo la imagen, asintiendo. "Conozco ese."

"Oh bien. Algunas personas solo piensan que estoy chiflado. O ebrio."

Ellos soltaron una buena sonrisa con eso. Ellos, ebrios? Ha! "Hic."

"Como sea, estoy arrodillado con el último tipo..."

"Ohh," La imagen borrosa esperaba con impaciencia alguna buena acción de puñaladas en la historia.

"... y él dice todas estas cosas, que no puedo escuchar porque estoy sordo. Tipo tonto."

"See."

"Y después, yo quiero asegurarme de que ella está bien... realmente no me importa si tengo que morir," se calló por un momento. "Ella era mucho más buena de lo que yo era... no quise que ella muriera."

Su amigo apretó su hombro. "Hic."

"Así que me precipité hacia él, pero..." y después rompió en semi -histéricos sollozos borrachos. "Pero ella se precipitó entre nosotros, y en lugar de eso la golpeé!" Su amigo pudo ver que él estaba muy alterado por esto, así que lo acercó en un amable abrazo.

"Venga; está bien," dijo su borroso confidente, palmeando su espalda.

"No," _resoplo_, "No lo está! La peor parte, es que cuando la sostuve, muriendo en mis brazos... ella levantó la mirada y sonrió!"

"Bueno, eso no está mal."

"Si lo está! Quiero decir, si ella me hubiera odiado, entonces yo podría sacarla de mi cabeza o algo. En lugar de eso ella me sonrió y me dijo que viviera." Bajó la mirada a sus manos. "Ella dio su vida por mí," concluyó tristemente.

Su amigo suspiró. "Ella debió haberte amado demasiado."

"Supongo que si." Había logrado bajar sus sollozos incontrolables a un raro resoplo para ahora, y dio a su borrosamente definido amigo una palmada en la espalda.

"Gracias por eso."

"No hay problema."

El silenció descendió una vez más en el par.

"Así que... hic. Lo apuñalaste?"

"A quien?"

"Al que estabas tratando de apuñalar," dijo la imagen antes de añadir una salvaje acción de apuñalamiento para énfasis.

Tuvo que pensar en eso. "No estoy seguro... creo que ella lo hizo... tenía su pequeñita y afilada cosita de bolsillo con ella. Había un tipo de vara en su pecho cuando cayó."

La imagen borrosa asintió con tristeza... cualquier mujer dispuesta a ser apuñalada podría obviamente ser un tesoro... excepto por toda la cosa de estar muerta.

En ese momento, dos voces interrumpieron la conversación.

"Ahí estás!"

"Demonios, te he estado buscando!"

Los ahora mejores-amigos-en-el-entero-y-amplio-mundo levantaron la mirada a través de la bruma a las nuevas, personas tambaleantes encima de ellos. De una manera extraña, las dos nuevas personas parecían estar incomodas por algo, lanzando miradas furtivas el uno al otro. Entonces, llegó el reconocimiento.

"Hey, este es mi amigo… uh... espera, lo tendré en un segundo..." comenzó su amigo, chasqueando sus dedos. "Hic. Sou! Es Sou-kun!"

Sou-kun sonrió a esto. "Si, si. Sou-kun está aquí para llevarte a casa. Vamos, ahora; has tenido un largo día."

Él tuvo que sonreír a eso- ellos eran obviamente buenos amigos. "Bueno, este es mi amigo Matsuo... al menos, creo que es. No es así?"

"See, see; soy yo. Vamos, tenemos que devolverte antes de que alguien comience a preocuparse."

Puso mala cara cuando fue sacado de la estera, "No tengo que matar a alguien en la mañana, verdad?" preguntó, algo dócilmente.

Matsuo tosió incómodamente. "Uhh... no que yo sepa."

"Oh bien. _Odio_ hacer eso."

"Sé como te sientes. Hic."

"Gracias por escuchar- eres un buen amigo."

"See, tu también. Cuídate; y no les dejes molestarte! Y si me encuentro con esos bastardos, me aseguraré de darles una buena apuñalada de tu parte."

"Gracias; adiós," agitó la mano un poco temblorosamente cuanto caminaron en direcciones opuestas lejos del bar.

* * *

"Ahí estás, Himura. No es mejor estar de regreso en tu agradable y cómodo futón?"

"Mmm..." murmuró, cuando precisamente cayó dormido.

"Gran Kami en el cielo..." Matsuo masculló cuando sacudió su cabeza, y dejó a Kenshin dormir en su severo caso de intoxicación por alcohol. Tuvo que decidir en contra de decirle a alguien sobre su amigo de borrachera. Después de todo, razonó, Himura no recordaría en la mañana, así que porqué arruinar las cosas para él?

* * *

"Hic. Pobre chico," masculló el ebrio hombre a su amigo cuando se tambaleaba calle abajo. "Tenía quince. Y ellos lo tenían matando gente! Esos bastardos."

"Si, si."

"Y después tenía a gente detrás de su esposa! Quiero decir, eso es justamente bajo... bajo... sucio... poco honorable... uh, bajo."

"Si, si. Muy bajo."

"Esos bastardos del bakufu. Hic. Debería apuñalarlos por el.."

"Uhh, Saito-san, nosotros somos del bakufu."

"Lo somos?" Preguntó Saito, antes de bajar la mirada a sus tres zapatos. "Oh. Bien, ahora me siento como un talón completo."

"Vamos," dijo Okita, palmeando su espalda. "No estuviste ahí, y ni siquiera sabías de eso! Estoy seguro de que habrías sido más honorable de haber estado ahí, hmm?"

"Supongo que si. Aún así... pobre chico. Estupida guerra."

"See, estupida guerra."

Ellos continuaron tambaleándose en silencio un poco más por un rato.

"Hey. Sou-kun?"

"Okita."

"Cierto, Okinta?"

"Si?" suspiró Okita.

"Porque no solo podemos llevarnos todos bien?"

Okita sonrió. "Esa es una buena pregunta, Saito-san."

"Eso estaría mucho mejor."

"Eso," concluyó Okita, "es algo en lo que creo que _todos_ estamos de acuerdo."

* * *

"**Divagaciones del autor**

Realmente no puedo recordar de donde vino esto. Sospecho que fue inspirado por _Rurouni confessions_ de Maeniel. Solo encuentro hilarante la imagen mental de Kenshin el borracho sacado de quicio y Saito el medio sicótico borracho siendo los mejores amigos.

En cuanto a Saito, Autor-chan me dijo que Saito era conocido por ser una "persona diferente" cuando estaba ebrio (además del deseo de matar gente). Así que si es absoluta y completamente ebrio, entonces quien sabría como podría portarse?

También, mi línea favorita en toda la pieza completa tiene que ser:

"... y él dice todas estas cosas, que no puedo escuchar porque estoy sordo. Tipo tonto."

En serio. Predicar a alguien que has sido deliberadamente ensordecido es solo… bueno… realmente estupido.

Ah bueno. Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño ataque de locura.

Hasta la próxima.

Ja, ne.

–賜狼審神

_24th April, 2006_

**Agradecimientos especiales**

Para Author-chan y SiriusFan13 por asegurarme que esto no era una completa basura."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:** La nota previa fue escrita por el autor cuando publicó este fanfic, la primera vez que lo leí realmente me pareció una situación por demás graciosa, imaginen que tener a estos dos bebiendo durante el Bakumatsu como los mejores amigos del mundo! Bueno me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
